1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Sometimes, when a component that is mounted on a circuit board malfunctions, current travelling in the circuit board may greatly increase or the circuit board may short-circuit. It may also result in electric shock or other accidents. In addition, it requires manual inspection and diagnostics for repairs of the component that is malfunctioning, which is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power protection circuit which can overcome the above problems.